El Comienzo de un Final Alegre
by Tromend
Summary: Dos años depspués de una guerra sin cuartel, las ciudades y naciones, junto con las villas ocultas, empiezan a recomponerse y a recuperar un poco de la ya perdida paz que poseían en el pasado. Todo esto, hasta que un día...


_**El Comienzo de un Final Alegre**_

_**Prólogo: Días de Tranquilidad**_

Encerrado, asolado del mundo exterior, un joven se preparaba para enfrentar una situación importante en su vida. No es como si no estuviese preparado para ello, al contrario, estaba demasiado preparado para lo que iba a hacer, pero aún así no se sentía seguro.

Una prueba única al año. Después de dos años de turbulencias y continuos problemas alrededor de toda la nación, al fin la tranquilidad comenzaba a llegar a los corazones de las persona, los tiempos de paz empezaban a volver, pero la realidad era que aún así, la inseguridad e incomodidades de todas las personas seguía en aumento.

Su cuerpo estaba cansado de tanto mantenerse en la misma posición, pero gracias a ello pudo tranquilizarse y salir de su confinamiento. Estaba listo para convertirse en Anbu.

Por mucho que dijese siempre que su sueño era convertirse en Kage, después de los tiempos de guerra se dio cuenta de cuanta madurez le faltaba. No era ya aquél mocoso engreído que pensaba en convertirse en Hokage porque sí.

Acercándose a la puerta que le conduciría a su prueba, Uzumaki Naruto, Héroe de Guerra y amado por todos, pero dolorido consigo mismo por todo lo realizado en la guerra que había tomado lugar dos años atrás, se dirigió a realizar la prueba que le conduciría un paso más cerca de su meta en la vida.

* * *

-Coloca eso sobre el estante número cuatro, recuerda que esos documentos siempre van en el estante cuatro.- Replico el hombre con cara de despreocupación a la chica que acababa de llegar y tenía que entregar el objeto de la misión.

-De acuerdo, - Se acercó al estante y dejó ligeramente el documento en el lugar más apropiado, según su criterio. Seguramente estaría fuera de lugar y luego el encargado de este lugar se pondría a organizar todo, pero aún así no dijo nada y se alejó de la habitación tranquilamente, deteniéndose únicamente para dirigirle unas palabras al hombre que allí se encontraba sentado. – Gracias, hasta luego señor.-

La chica se alejó rápidamente del lugar en busca de un lugar tranquilo, para relajarse, después de todo acababa de volver de una misión bastante larga y como ya había ido a casa de antemano, podía relajarse cuanto quisiera.

En poco llego a su destino. Era un pequeño claro en el bosque por el cual pasaba un riachuelo, un lugar que parecía desconocido por el mundo, pero a la vez estaba lleno de pequeños animales, los cuales contrastaban con la imagen de tranquilidad que daba el pequeño claro.

La joven se acercó a la base de un árbol y se sentó mirando en dirección al riachuelo. Estar en ese lugar le tranquilizaba un montón, pero lo que más le ayudaba a encontrar la paz era leer en tranquilidad mientras podía.

Aunque ese pequeño placer no le duró mucho, ya que pronto se empezaron a escuchar los sonidos de alguien entrenando en un campo cercano, lo cual cambio al ambiente del lugar por completo.

La chica sabía quién era el que destruyó la paz de ese lugar que tanto le gustaba, y la verdad no le molestaba en absoluto que lo hiciese, incluso se alegraba un poco, pero le extrañó un hecho en particular.

"_Pensaba que hoy era su prueba parta ser seleccionado como Anbu, me pregunto qué hará aquí…"_ Se dijo la chica para sus adentros. Era extraño, la verdad, quería preguntarle directamente en ese momento el porqué de su aparición en ese lugar en este momento, pero no se atrevía a interrumpirle en medio de su entrenamiento.

Siempre escuchaba el sonido de su enérgico entrenamiento mientras disfrutaba de la naturaleza a su alrededor. No quería molestarle bajo ningún concepto. No quería tener que volver a oír las palabras _"Lo siento"_ dirigidas hacia ella. Ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, lo sabía muy bien… Después de todo es la persona que siempre ha amado y que se ha propuesto atesorar hasta el día en que sus sentimientos le sean correspondidos.

Pensando en el pasado, se recostó del tronco del árbol mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Cuando en ese preciso instante una sombra salía despedida hacia su posición dejando anonadada a la chica.

Una nube de polvo se levantó en el lugar y se escuchaban los quejidos de dolor de un joven. Cuando la nube de polvo se desvaneció, la silueta de Naruto quedó al descubierto y él se percato de la presencia de la chica con ojos sorprendidos fijamente mirándole.

-Ah… Hinata, no sabía que estabas aquí.- Naruto se incorporó quitándose el polvo de la ropa y se sentó en una roca cerca del riachuelo para lavarse la cara con el agua. – Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó Naruto sin pararse a pensar.

-Bueno… la verdad es que aquí se está bastante tranquilo y…- Paró un momento y se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba.- No, la que tiene que hacer esa pregunta soy yo. ¿Por qué no estás en tu prueba para Anbu?- Preguntó enfatizando la parte de la prueba, ya que quería saber porqué exactamente se había ido a ese lugar en este día.

-Ah, ¿La prueba para Anbu? Ya la terminé, hace rato.- Dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo mientras se lava el rostro y las manos con el agua del riachuelo. –Normalmente se suele tardar más en hacer la prueba, pero al parecer mi nivel superaba la prueba…- Dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona en el rostro y con algo de vergüenza. -Al final terminó pasando como con el examen de Chuunin, y de Jounin. Simplemente no eran de mi nivel, ese tipo de pruebas.- Dijo, con los ojos entrecerrados mirando el riachuelo en el cual se reflejaba su rostro. Por alguna razón su mirada se veía algo triste y a la vez aliviada, o por lo menos esa sensación le transmitió a Hinata que le miraba fijamente.

-Así que ya eres un Anbu… espero que pronto puedas cumplir tu objetivo. Ser el Hokage.- Le dijo sonriendo con una voz suave. _"Ahora mismo lo único que puedo hacer es intentar apoyarle, no puedo hacer nada más."_ Pensó mientras veía como el joven se levantaba y con algo de vergüenza le respondía.

-¿Eh…? Ah, sí, tienes razón.- Le dijo a la chica mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Por alguna razón el rostro que puso le recordó a aquél momento dos años atrás, lo cual le hizo avergonzarse un poco. –Bueno, yo me voy ya… Nos vemos, Hinata.- Dijo sin darse la vuelta, simplemente mirando al cielo con las manos colocadas en su nuca. Al poco de caminar se perdió entre los arbustos de camino a la zona de entrenamiento.

-Nos vemos…- Dijo en voz baja dejando que el susurro fuese arrastrado por el viento, su rostro reflejaba tristeza pero aún así no dejó que sus emociones se descontrolasen y mantuvo la calma. Era ya algo tarde y empezaba a tener algo de hambre, por lo que decidió volver a su casa, no sin antes detenerse por última vez y mirar hacia dónde se podían escuchar sonidos de combate. _"Dos años… Parece mucho tiempo, pero en realidad ha sido más corto de lo que pensaba."_ Pensó dándose la vuelta y dejando ese lugar que ya estaba teñido de un color anaranjado por el atardecer. Habían sido dos años de constante trabajo para recuperar la paz. Dos años agotadores, en bastantes sentidos.


End file.
